1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack guide unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A steering system that includes a plurality of stacked coned disc springs has been developed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-154709 (JP 2013-154709A), for example). The coned disc springs serve as an urging member that urges a rack guide accommodated in an accommodation portion of a housing toward a rack shaft. In addition, a steering system that uses a compression coil spring and a coned disc spring arranged in parallel to each other has been developed (see Japanese Patent application publication No. 2002-67982 (JP 2002-67982A), for example). The compression coil spring and the coned disc spring serve as an urging member that urges a rack guide accommodated in an accommodation portion of a housing toward a rack shaft.
In JP2013-154709A, efficiency of assembly is impaired because the coned disc springs are easily separated from one another when installed in the accommodation portion during assembling. In JP2002-67982A, efficiency of assembly is impaired because the coil spring and the coned disc spring are individually installed in the accommodation portion during assembling.